Princess and the street rat
by BlizzardSchnee
Summary: Weiss Schnee, newly heiress to her fathers company now holds all the power in remnant was always taught falling in love and prancing about with a co worker was the worst thing you could do. How ironic, that's exactly what she does.


"Mercury!" Weiss lent back in her well cushioned chair at her office in the Schnee headquarters. The 25 year-old CEO had just called for her secretary, and he just happened to once be part of Cinder's little rag tag group of 'villains'. There was a knock at her cherry oak door, Weiss turned her head slightly, just so her eyes met the silvery locks of the man that's walking in.

"You called?" He blinked.

Weiss smiled, expecting a more jeering tone, but alas, this one came through as bored. The ends of her mouth twitched upward when he leaned on her newly painted door frame. It didn't matter to her, her outfit wasn't the one with silvery white paint on it. But what did annoy her, was the carelessness and absolute but silent rebellion from the male in front of her. He was known for these kind of actions, but it didn't change the fact that Weiss despised them.

"Yes, I need to know if you called Blake." Her voice was cool, calm and collected. The essence of her personality, very rarely she lost temper. Whenever she did, sometimes it was over something small and insignificant. Like messing up her order at her favorite sandwich shop, which Mercury did quiet often. Or sometimes it was something she was right to be mad over, loosing important files of her dust stock for Blake.

However, despite her calm demeanor, she always held a boiling rage for Mercury. His arrogance, his cockiness, self assuredness. His rebellious attitude, snarky responses. Somehow, even though she disgusted all of those traits, she oddly found Mercury attractive. But of course it wasn't professional, nor did she care to date anyway. She was far too busy with her work, she doubted he even thought of her as attractive. He probably thought she was annoying, and bossy; not like she didn't want people thinking she was those things. Oh, she did. It just upset her sometimes when no one else found her attractive, just scary.

Seeing the small shrug the male gave her she rolled her eyes. "Of course you wouldn't know." Pinching her brow. _Might as well take a shot._ Weiss thought. "Mercury - before you go.." Her voice trailed off when his broad shoulders turned slightly. She saw him glance at her with those cold condescending eyes, but for some reason she felt her stomach flip.

Mercury rested on the wall again, "Yes ma'am?" He taunted. Weiss bit back a growl, there was no use hiding now she couldn't just say nothing when it was obviously something. Walking out from behind her desk, her face turned a slight pink around her cheeks, nose, ears and knuckles. "..Would you care to go to lunch with me sometime? To discuss work obviously." Perhaps she added that last part too quickly, "this isn't a date I can assure you."

There was a moment of silence between them, for Weiss it felt like a century. After the pause, Mercury shrugged. "I don't see why not, if it's just work." He took a piece of paper out, writing something on it. Winking at Weiss before he left. "Seeya then." He then opened the door and walked out.

Weiss blinked, looking over the paper, it had call me written on it and a sloppy string of what appeared to be numbers. It was Mercury's phone number. Well of course it was, she hadn't told him the time of their da-meeting. And she will be sure to let him know once she figured it out. Plopping into her chair, she sighed, hating to look over files and keep track of the money. She couldn't wait for their lunch.

* * *

Once the date of their lunch rolled around, Weiss waited impatiently at the table, checking her watch occasionally. Where was he? She had given him the time and it was thirty minutes past it. She thought about going home multiple times. If he was going to show her up, she didn't have time for it, she did have a company to run. Just as she was about to stand up and leave, the doorbell rang as the door opened into the small diner she had chosen. Assuming that Mercury wasn't a flashy person as she. Seeing Mercury walk toward her table, she let out a sigh. Sitting back in her chair as she sipped her small mocha.

"So nice of you to finally join." Weiss droned, rolling her eyes. He was always late to work, what made her think this would be any different.

A small smirk as Mercury sat down, leaning against the back of the chair, resting his arm on the table. Weiss sighed through her nose, he never really spoke unless he thought of something 'cleaver' to say. With a small sigh she placed her mocha back down on the table, just now noticing that her hands were shaking. It had to be from the sheer amount of caffeine she regularly consumed, at least 5 cups a day. She couldn't help it, she was stressed with her work and rarely got any sleep, when she hired Mercury she thought that she would be getting more sleep than ever. But it turned out Mercury gave Weiss a run for her money, he doubled her workload single handedly. And yet-

"And yet you still like me." The male droned, face even though his eyes held a gleaming smirk.

The CEO was absolutely flustered, how dare he assume something like that? She informed him that the lunch was only for work, nothing more or less. She never had any feelings for him. Not once he started at least. Weiss had a type, a type consisting of loud, arrogant, pricks. First it was her best friend's older sister. Yang Xiao Long, Yang ran a bar and worked with her dad as a mechanic. But now she had feelings for Mercury and despised every minute of it. Being raised in the professional household that she was, it was drilled into her mind that it was horrible to fall for co-workers and it never amounted to anything other than cheap crushes. But still, ever since Weiss was young, she relished in the idea of rebelling. She had written works of other people where co-workers fell in love. And it wasn't a petty crush, it evolved, morphed into a true romance. Dates, marriages and other mature content. Every time her eyes flicked from word to word, her heard raced, got a warm feeling in her gut. If she read them in public, trying to hide the hints of pink and red dusting her cheeks. As much as she willed herself to glare indignantly at the male before her, as much as she craved to dismiss his arrogance, she couldn't. Her father often warned that these men were like drugs. Well if they were, Weiss wanted to try them so damn bad. It was almost impossible to quench, almost. But thankfully she succeeded.

"What are you talking about?" Her voice came out confident, thankfully. Because inside she was shaking like a leaf. As much as she wanted to press her lips against his, she stopped herself. Pulling out a few files from her bag, "I wasn't kidding about this being about work. I need to talk to you about your work ethic."

Opening Mercury's files, she looked over the places he worked at, they all fired him because either his work ethic or that the boss didn't like him flirting with the female workers so they wrote sexual harassment on his resume. Turning his file toward the silver haired male, she motioned to it. "Explain the sexual harassment."

A sigh from the male, "Boss man didn't like I was gettin' some and he wasn't." Mercury held his hands up like he was helpless to the fact. His arms returned to their folded position from earlier, smirking at Weiss once again. "But you - on the other hand. Boss lady, can't get enough of me. Odd how things work out, ain't it?" He grinned, almost knowingly. "I get filed for sexual harassment, but you're the one always callin' me in there. People are talkin' boss." He chuckled lowly, turning his file toward Weiss.

It took everything in Weiss Schnee's power to prevent the flood of pink that would surely wash over her face if her pride wasn't such a large factor in everything she did. Taking his file back, her fingers brushed his, she let out a small squeak of surprise before pulling away to put Mercury's file back in her back, reaching around for something else, her finger still pulsed with the feeling of his brushing against hers. She wanted more, she craved more feeling than just finger brushing. Pulling out his pay, she coughed softly.

"Here's your pay for the week." Handing him the envelope, with a warm, CEO smile.

Mercury took it in return, "If you really wanted to pay me in something of worth, then just ask me out." He smirked. 


End file.
